1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor equipped and in-wheel motor incorporated bearing device for the support of a vehicle wheel, including a wheel support bearing assembly, a speed reducing mechanism and an electric drive motor combined together, in which a rotation detecting device for detecting the number of revolutions of a vehicle drive wheel is provided.
2. Description of Related Art
As a control scheme for controlling the travelling stability of an electrically powered vehicle utilizing in-wheel motor incorporated wheel support bearing devices, each employing a combination of a wheel support bearing assembly, a reduction gear mechanism and a brake, the use has been suggested of a sensor for measuring forces acting in three axis directions perpendicular to the point of contact between the drive wheel and the road surface, from a condition of at least one of the wheel support bearing assembly, the electric drive motor, the reduction gear mechanism and the brake. In this connection, see the patent documents 1 listed below.
[Patent Document 1] JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-74135
[Patent Document 2] JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-249353